


Paying for Pizza With Change

by baelinwhitethorn



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: AU/AH, All Human, Alternature Universe, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baelinwhitethorn/pseuds/baelinwhitethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aelin falls in love with a pizza guy after paying for dinner in coins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was adapted from a one-shot (really two-shot) that I made forever ago. I had a lot of positive responses from it, so I went ahead and decided to make this into a multi-chap. All characters belong to Sarah J. Maas.

      Aelin, Lysandra, and Nehemia were all giggling at a particularly horrible round of _Cards Against Humanity_ when Lysandra announced, “We need pizza.”  
      And that was that. When they did their sleepovers, they oftentimes would get cravings for a large amount of junk food. Considering it was Lysandra’s eighteenth birthday, it was her decision when they ate and what they were going to eat.   
      “Do you have any twenties?” Lysandra asked after pulling out her money jar and seeing only a huge stack of quarters, dimes, nickels, and pennies.   
      Nehemia grabbed her purse. She fished around before frowning and telling them, “I just have two dollars and a lot of change in my car for tolls.”

     Aelin sighed, offering similar results.   
     “But I want pizza,” Lysandra whined.  
     “We’ll get you some,” Aelin promised her friend. “And some of those delicious chocolate brownies.”  
      “But how?” Nehemia asked. “We really can’t give them this.”  
      “Like Hell we can’t!” Aelin exclaimed. “It says right here that it is legal tender and I’m on my period. Hence, I need food.”  
      Nehemia frowned at her, but she conceded. “You’re giving them the change though.”  
      Aelin just rolled her eyes before grabbing her phone. She flicked through Pizza Hut’s website before deciding on the 10$ meal deal and a side of the Brownies. Searching for the number, she smirked to herself proudly. This was probably the most daring thing she had done in quite a while. She had been so boring when she had dated Chaol.  
       “Pizza hut, this is Rowan,” a voice said. Aelin put her hand over the receiver and mouthed, “ _guys, he sounds hot_.”  
       Lysandra burst out laughing after Aelin put the phone on speaker for them to hear. She yelled, “How can someone sound hot, Aelin?”   
      Aelin’s face burned, and she imagined that she could set her friend on fire in that moment.  
      “So what would you like to order?” she could tell by Rowan’s voice that he was stifling laughter. Oh, boy.   
      “Could I get the 10 meal deal with pepperoni for the topping?” she asked.   
       “Uh huh.” She could hear him scribbling her order down. “Anything else?”  
       “Could I also get some of those Hershey brownie things too?”   
       “Totally! Do you have any special requests for your order?”  
       “Send your hottest delivery boy!” Nehemia yelled while Lysandra giggled loudly.   
       “Alright, and what was the name on that order?” Rowan, she could tell, was having the time of his life listening to the girls.   
       “Aelin Galathynius,” she told him. She then recited her phone number and Lysandra’s address.  
       “Alright, that will be 20.33 and we will be here in thirty minutes, Aelin,” Rowan told her.   
       “Thank you!” Aelin said, already feeling nervous about what she was about to do.  
       “You’re welcome,” he responded, chuckling, before hanging up.   
       Lysandra and Nehemia both started screaming, and Aelin laughed.   They jumped into a conversation about how Aelin was going to have cute babies with the hot delivery boy.   
       They all grabbed money from the various locations around the house. When they saw that they had exactly 27.42 altogether, they breathed a collective sigh of relief.   
       “I can’t believe we’re about to do this,” Nehemia giggled.  
       “I can’t believe that Aelin’s going to marry the hot delivery guy and give this as her first impression,” Lysandra added.  
       “Would you guys stop harassing him?” Aelin blushed.  
       “No, this is great,” Lysandra told her.   
       Aelin rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t deny that the guy did sound cute. But how could someone even sound cute? Maybe she was just lonely after breaking up with Chaol… That had to be it.   
        The doorbell chimed.  
       “And here is the moment where we officially become assholes,” Nehemia said, “I would like to thank my mother for getting me here, and I also want to thank my wonderful friends too!”  
      They all made faces at each other before Aelin dauntlessly stood up, holding the ziplock baggie with the order money and a separate one for the tip.  
     She walked slowly to the door, adjusting her hair to where it hung low on her shoulders. Okay, so maybe she was really lonely. No big deal.   
Opening the door, she pretended that she was opening it to see her boyfriend on her first date.  
      Her boyfriend was really hot. Tall, pine green eyes, short silver hair. She imagined that she was drooling.   
       “Hi,” she whispered, playing around with a strand of hair.   
       Then he eyed the bag of change. Well, fuck. He couldn’t love her anymore.  
        A smirk played at the corner of his lips as he asked politely, “I’m just going to assume that’s exact change?”  
        She felt more than heard Nehemia and Lysandra gaping from the corner as she sighed, “We just had a garage sale, sorry.”  
       He shot her a “Sure” face, and her blush grew.   
       “Now, you don’t mind counting that, do you?” he asked, and she wanted to growl. How dare he question her mathematical skills? It wasn’t her fault that her teacher gave her a D last semester.  
       “Not at all,” she responded, accepting his challenge.   
       He nodded, grabbing a notepad from his wallet and reciting her order back to her as she counted her change. She just shook her head, hoping he had got it right but figuring if he had spat on it she probably would have deserved it anyway.  
       “Hi,” a voice trilled, and Aelin groaned as she reached sixteen dollars.   
       “This is Lysandra, and I’m Nehemia,” the other voice sounded. Rowan laughed.  
       “Rowan,” he supplied.  
       “Oh, we know,” Nehemia replied breathily.   
       Lysandra giggled, “And you most certainly are the cutest delivery boy. Unless there is someone hotter in which case you aren’t, but then again they’re Pizza Hut workers so how good are they gonna get, you know?”  
       “Thank you?” he asked the girls, glancing down at Aelin who was now at eighteen.   
       “So, Pizza Hut?” Nehemia asked.  
      Rowan rocked back on his heels, “Yeah, it’s actually a family job. My dad was a druglord that hid all of his coke in the boxes.”   
      Lysandra grinned at him, “That’s actually a business I run with my dad too. I killed him for all of the earnings.”  
      “Damn,” he laughed.  
      He seemed to tune them out after that, and Aelin didn’t judge him for it. She wondered if he was just being polite because he wanted the 7.09 in change. If she had to deal with a bunch of hormonal eighteen year olds, she could probably ignore the flirting too for a tip.  
      “Alright, 20.33!” she announced spilling the change back in the bag.    Rowan grinned as she stood up, probably just glad, more than anything, that she had taken so much time out of his shift.   
      “Here is your food,” he told her, smirking.   
      Nehemia and Lysandra went and attacked the food in the kitchen, snarling over who got the middle brownie.   
      “Sorry for that,” Aelin told him.   
      “You’re fine,” he shrugged. “Not the first one tonight, actually. Have a good one.”  
      She nodded, blushing again. He left, and the girls started squealing. Aelin stayed silent though. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Sarah J Maas.

      What exactly is the proper etiquette when one was trying to say “hey, I’m not a total asshole, but you delivered my pizza and I thought you looked poppin’”? Aelin was currently struggling in this situation. She definitely thought that the pizza delivery guy was poppin’, and it was the first time in a long time since she wanted to get with a pizza delivery guy. Okay, so it may have been the first time, but that was simply because she didn’t find pizza delivery guys attractive most of the time. She definitely found Rowan attractive, but she also kind of left him a tip that consisted of pennies, nickels, dimes, and quarters. That was certainly not how one got a boyfriend. Or even just someone she found poppin’ that found her poppin’ back.   
      It was a difficult existence.   
      She imagined that if she had Nehemia or Lysandra’s beauty, she would be fine. Then again, Nehemia and Lysandra didn’t care if men found them attractive. She usually didn’t care either, and that was how they all made friends.  
      It was hard when all of her friends found the idea of dating ridiculous, so she couldn’t angstily talk about her feelings over Skype to them. Or through their groupchat, which they used primarily to tell each other when they got a new cat on Neko Atsume.   
      As she worked on her AP Euro notes, she stared out at the sky dramatically. Why couldn’t she just have delivery guy be in love with her? Wouldn’t life be so much better if he wanted to marry her and have her babies?   
     Maybe if she had tipped him in dollars. Maybe he would have wanted to take her away shirtless and on a horse that way. If only.   
     Her phone chimed, and she glanced down to see Nehemia and Lysandra calling her via skype.   
     The second she answered, she was assaulted with Lysandra’s voice.  
      “Okay, so I made a bet with Nehemia that I could make Aedion pop a boner in the middle of a presentation in class, so I felt him up right beforehand, and then he was like ‘Why are you doing that?’ and I was like ‘It’s a bet’ and he was like ‘But I like you’ and I was like ‘wait, no!’ but then he was like ‘but yeah’ and so I didn’t know what to do. Then I subtweeted him, and he favorited it, so I think he knows that I’ve been talking about him. And I totally feel some vibes from him and could definitely get on that train, but I have a girlfriend, right? Plus, like you don’t want me to date your cousin because that would be, like, totally disgusting. Plus, he didn’t even pop a boner, so I had to pay Nehemia ten bucks.”  
      “And she didn’t even pay me! Like you would think that she would at least pay me when we went through the trusted method, but she didn’t. Like, I get that she is like distraught or whatever from Aedion saying he wanted to date her and shit, but like I need money for that concert next week. Why do you think I’ve been betting everybody money? I dunno, Aelin, it’s a hard existence.”  
      “Aedion likes you?” Aelin asked, a little shocked. The two had shared a house ever since his mother, her mother’s twin sister, died, so they were pretty much considered twins by everyone else’s standards. Aelin imagined if Lysandra got to like a boy, then she should be able to too. She didn’t say that though because when girls said their true feelings to their friends, it made them look bitchy.  
      “I think he likes me,” Lysandra said. “But you would think he would have the decency to get a boner, so I wouldn’t have to pay Nehemia ten bucks.”  
      “I’m gonna be honest and say that you have ten bucks from your birthday last week that your dad gave you, and also guys can’t really control that kind of thing. At least, that’s what the sex ed lady said last week.”  
      “She also said you could still get pregnant after you douche with diet coke,” Lysandra scoffed.   
      “Woah, you think that girls can’t get pregnant if they douche after sex?” Nehemia asked with a horrified expression.   
      “Lysandra, you can totally get pregnant still if you douche. Also, douching is bad for you, it messes up the natural PH levels you have.”  
      “Plus, why would you want diet coke up there? That’s so nasty,” Nehemia added.   
      Lysandra appeared to be having an existential crisis. “Guys, I think I need to take a pregnancy test.”  
       “You’ve only had sex with your girlfriend in the past year,” Nehmia pointed out.  
      “Oh, yeah!” Lysandra smiled. “I forget I’m pan sometimes, sorry guys.”  
      “We don’t forget your pan,” Aelin said. “It’s really embarrassing when you hit on our waiter and our hostess.”  
      “That was once!”  
      “You still owe me ten bucks!”  
       Lysandra grimaced. “Fine, I’ll pay you. But I need your guys’ counsel on the Aedion thing. I’m already feeling like Manon likes this girl, Elide, from our art class anyways. I could totally go for Aedion. Well, if I get Aelin’s blessing, and if you guys think I should.”  
      Aelin rolled her eyes. “Of course you have my blessing, but I hope you realize that you should probably not date a guy until you’ve had proper sexual education.”  
       “For example, you can still get STDs from having sex with girls,” Nehemia told her.  
       Lysandra shook her head. “I knew that. Besides, it’s not like Aedion and I are gonna have sex straight off the bat anyways. Like, I have standards about what goes inside my vagina.”  
      “You put diet coke up there,” Aelin said.   
      “Yeah, _diet_ coke. No calories, man.”  
      Nehemia and Aelin ewwed her at the same time.   
      “Now, Aelin,” Nehemia said, changing the topic from the horrifying state of the American education system. “About that hot dude, Rowan. Anything else on him?”  
      Aelin was glad for the excuse to talk about him. “He is still working at Pizza Hut, I drove by five times this week. He hasn’t delivered me anymore pizza, despite that I ordered like four yesterday. I think he’s avoiding me. Also, I found his Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram. He used to have longer hair, and he had that man bun thing going on, which I thought was pretty gross when Aedion did it, but I kind of dig it on him. I don’t know, what do you guys think?”  
       Nehemia openly gaped at her. “I cannot believe that I’m the only sane one of us.”  
       Lysandra, who had been playing with her cat while Aelin was talking, glanced up and said, “I think that it’s kind of cute.”  
       “You think that it’s okay to douche with diet coke,” Nehemia countered.   
      “Am I pregnant?”  
      “No, because you’re only having sex with a girl!”  
      “And I douche every time!”  
      “Why do you think I’m crazy?” Aelin interjected their argument.   
      “Aelin, you’re stalking him,” Nehemia told her.  
      “Cyberstalking is not stalking! They put their information out there for everyone to look at, all I’m doing is reading it. I’m not crazy!”  
      “Eh,” Lysandra said. “It’s okay if you are. Some people like a little crazy, why do you think I went for Manon? She may possibly be a serial killer.”  
      “Who’s attracted to another girl,” Nehemia added. “I say dump her.”  
      “Hey, I’m attracted to Aedion, I can’t judge.”  
      “Elide is really cute, I don’t judge her,” Aelin told Nehemia. “But I still think you should break up with her if you guys both like someone else.”  
      Nehemia sighed, “Both of you are batshit.”  
      “I’ll break up with her if you can get Rowan’s number,” Lysandra said.   
      “Don’t bet with her!” Nehemia warned. “You’ll end up short of ten bucks.”  
      “You can’t use that in every argument!” Lysandra snapped.  
      “She has good reason,” Aelin told Lys. “Plus, I’m not going to do that bet, that’s ridiculous.”  
      “If you really like him,” Lysandra said. “I know a way to get him.”  
      “Oh, lord,” Nehemia groaned. “If we get Ouija boards or have a séance or some shit again, I will leavae you, Lysandra.”  
      Lysandra rolled her eyes. “No, but we could find out his work schedule, have a sleepover when he’s working and get him to come over again.”  
      “How will we find out his work schedule?” Nehemia asked.   
      “There’s this guy I know who works at the same Pizza Hut, I could totally swap him nudes for the employee schedule.”  
      “Ew,” Aelin said. “That’s like prostitution.”  
      “Prostitution is not bad,” Lysandra told her. “It’s a way for women to empower themselves. Men aren’t judged for joining the military, even though they could possibly kill someone.”  
      “Prostitution and the military aren’t the same thing,” Aelin told her.   
      “If Manon were here, she’d agree with me!”  
      “That’s because Manon wants in your pants,” Nehemia told her.   
      “So do a lot of people,” Lysandra told her. “Besides, I think we’re gonna be great bros once she’s dating Elide. I totally ship it. Malide all the way.”  
      “I thought she had a crush on Dorian?” Aelin asked, just remembering that.   
      “Ew, she’s totally gay,” Lysandra said. “Trust me, she’s not going for Dorian. Besides, he’s dating Chaol. He may be gayer than her.”  
“I think you should go for Rowan,” Nehemia said, remembering her breakup with Chaol, probably. “But I don’t think we should stalk him.”  
      “I think we should,” Lysandra argued.   
      “You think it is okay to douche with diet coke!”  
      “Will you stop bringing that up?”  
      “Will you learn basic knowledge about your own anatomy?”  
      “No!”  
       Aelin’s phone buzzed, and she glanced down. “Oh, my god. Guys, Rowan followed me on Instagram.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to SJ Maas.

      Aelin was pretty certain that she was in love.   
      Not with Rowan, but with no bake cookies.   
       Cheer was running a bake sale, and naturally she was eating all of the no bake cookies Lysandra’s mom made. And by that she meant she was scarfing them down.   
      “Ready? Okay!” Lysandra yelled before accidentally kicking her foot to the bake sale table. The no bake cookies fell in slow motion. All of the cookies were toppling. Aelin screamed.   
       And the table was falling on her.   
       “Not the no bake cookies!” her voice, as it was in slow motion, was much deeper.   
        And then hands were around her.   
       The table was gone, and she looked up at her savior.   
       Oh, lord.   
       Nehemia stood above her, holding arm weights in one hand. She had recently started power walking, and she was convinced that it made her stronger. Considering that she was base for an entire group of girls seemed to make more sense, Aelin had tried explaining this to her. She had only power walked away dramatically, forcing Aelin to sit there in silence.   
       “I don’t think that it’s really helping,” Aelin said to her, but she gratefully stood up.   
       The no bake cookies.   
       “Oh, my god,” Lysandra said. “Just go to Mom’s bakery already.”  
       Aelin nodded, this was the most reasonable option. She stood up with renewed purpose, moving forward. It was time for the most important thing to her in this world: no baked cookie.   
        There was a reason for living when it came to cookies.   
      Moving towards the door with a renewed sense of self, Aelin knew that she was ready. Her hands started moving as she began to jog.   
      After a few minutes, she reached the bakery.   
      And ran straight into Rowan.   
      “Sorry,” she told the guy, looking up and realizing who it was.  
      “Aelin,” he grinned, amused. “No bake cookie?”  
      He had an entire bag of them. Just going to her. How did he know?  
      “You have an entire five pictures about it,” he explained, “I was going to come visit your house, since you usually order pizza around this time.”  
      “So you have been there!” Aelin exclaimed.   
      “Well, yes, but I was a little scared. Now, I think it’s kind of cute. Plus, I love no bakes too, so I think we’ll be great friends.”  
      “Friends?” Aelin squeaked.  
      “Is there something wrong with that?  
      “Nah, bro. Homeslice.” Aelin figured since they were friends, that’s how she should speak to him.   
      “Well, great, then,” he laughed. He handed her the rest of the bag, which she poured down her throat. She was pretty upset about the “friends” thing.   
      “Bye,” he said. “I’ll bring you pizza next time.”  
      “I love you,” she whispered to her back. His eyebrows raised, but he left.   
      Aelin ran to the school. Lysandra was packing up by this point, and Aelin screamed.   
      “HE DIDN’T DENY MY I LOVE YOU. I THINK THAT MEANS WE’RE GONNA GET MARRIED.”  
       “Oh boy,” Nehemia groaned. “White people scare me.”  
       Manon walked up by that point, bumping hips with Lys. She kissed her on the mouth, and Nehemia looked at Aelin in confusion. Weren’t they broken up?  
       “Happy anniversary,” Lys told her, giving them both a look like I deal with your drama too.   
       Eh.   
       Nehemia pulled Aelin to the side, murmuring in her ear. “She doesn’t know.”  
       Oh, no.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews for more chapters this weekend? Lol, thanks for all of my support!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who reviewed and left kudos!
> 
> All characters belong to SJ Maas.

Aelin stared dejectedly at her homework. What was the purpose of AP Euro? Or did everyone just die in the end and that was the purpose? While French had a revolution, Aelin had one as well.   
She could start avoiding Rowan. Hard to get, maybe.   
Euro work forgotten, she started singing along to them of Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt theme song. She really had given up by this point in her life, honestly. She was just another pile of cells, moving along. Parts of her dying.   
Her phone started ringing while she allowed herself to give into teenage angst, and she glanced down. Nehemia.   
“Code Lys,” she told her.   
“I can’t,” Aelin sighed. “Euro homework. Did they breakup?”  
“Yup.”  
Aelin didn’t feel bad about her lie. Lys broke up with people all of the time. It was part of the routine by this point.   
“Unbreakable,” she sang to the computer, who replied, “They alive, dammit!”  
Feeling guilty about her friend, she sighed. Aelin couldn’t catch a break, now could she? She always was stuck having feelings. Feelings were stupid. Everybody hated them.   
She had feelings for Rowan, didn’t she? With his pine green eyes, silver hair, great butt.   
Why did she suddenly start caring about guy’s butts? Why did she do this? It wasn’t healthy, was it?   
“Oh, lord,” she sighed. “I’ve got it bad.”  
Butts. Boys’ butts. Butts.   
Tina Belcher would be proud, wouldn’t she? She liked his butt, and she was skipping homework for him. She had a D in Euro, but she had a D that was more important to her. Rowan’s.   
She couldn’t play hard to get any longer. She like liked Rowan Whitethorn. He was a hottie mctottie with a swimmer’s body.   
With that realization, she ran to Pizza Hut. And stopped promptly when she realized that she was wheezing.   
“Asthma, goddamn you,” she whispered, dragging her inhaler out slowly.  
And then Rowan was in front of her. She tried to puff the stuff sensually, but only ended up coughing up part of breakfast on her inhaler.   
“Hi,” she said, raising her eyebrows mysteriously.   
“Hello, there,” he smiled. “You’re really cute with your inhaler.”  
“Thank you,” she said, blushing and swallowing the part of breakfast she coughed up. In doing so, he thankfully didn’t see the banana nut muffin fragments falling from her mouth like snowflakes.   
He grinned. “You know, we keep bumping into each other…”  
“We should make out,” she said, remembering she wasn’t playing coy anymore.   
“I’m sorry?”  
“Make out with me, Rowan Pizza Delivery Guy.”  
“It’s Whitethorn,” he told her, but he kissed her. What did this mean?   
“Aelin,” he whispered against her mouth. She moaned, pulling in closer.   
“Aelin!”   
Aelin rose up from her bed, looking into the eyes of Manon.   
“Oh, hey,” she said, sighing. It wasn’t real then.   
“Were you having a sex dream?” Manon asked, and, rubbing her eyes, Aelin shrugged.   
“I think I like a girl, Aelin,” Manon said, chewing her nails.   
“Oh, God, are you and Lys doing another scavenger hunt?” Aelin snapped. “I hate it when you guys do that.”  
“No, not her. I like Elide.”  
Aelin’s eyes widened. So it was true then. Lys could date Aedion then.   
“This isn’t bad,” Aelin told her. “Lys likes Aedion.”  
“Lysandra likes boys?”  
“She’s pansexual, you know,” Aelin said.   
“Oh, okay. Well, good for her! I shall date Elide then!”  
“Aren’t you guys going to break up?”  
“Oh, you’re right!” Aelin made a face at her as she realized that she was on top of her stomach. While Aelin would totally do unspeakable things with Manon, but she was dating her best friend. Or for now at least.   
“Hey, Lys, I wanna break up. Yeah, I love you too! See you later!”  
“What?” Aelin asked.   
“Yes,” Manon said, disappearing out the door a few seconds later. She used the word “disappear” but really Manon powerwalked away. Apparently Nehemia had gotten to her too. It was becoming a fad, Aelin was afraid. The powerwalking.   
Aelin sighed. Now all she was left with was wanting Rowan and the French Revolution’s notes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos!


End file.
